


Mistakes and Misunderstandings

by Jld71



Series: SMPC [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Angst, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean wakes up alone. In searching for Sam, he stumbles upon messages on Sam’s laptop, leading him to believe that Sam no longer wants him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SMPC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522163
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Mistakes and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.  
> Written for the SMPC  
> Beta: rocketmojo  
> Artwork by: jdl71/jld71  
> Continuation of My Brother, My Omega and My Brother, My Alpha

Sam's mistake had been not telling Dean what he had been working on, which had led to their misunderstanding. With Dean so close to giving birth, he hadn't wanted to worry him. Clearly, that had backfired on them. Dean’s mistake had been to jump to a conclusion which had led to a misunderstanding of a situation he had walked in on, not knowing the full extent of what was going on. 

Dean rolled onto his side and reached out to touch his mate. When his fingers touched the cold pillow and not Sam’s warm body he opened his eyes. He craned his neck as he tried to search the room for Sam, only to find that he was alone. “Sam?” he called out and was met with silence. “Sam,” he called out again as he struggled to sit up and then rise from the bed. He was surprised when his calls went unanswered; it was unusual to find himself alone with how close he was to giving birth. Rubbing his swollen stomach, he made his way into the bathroom to relieve himself before he had an accident. With their growing pup ensconced on his bladder these days, he could barely hold out for an hour before he found himself in need of the bathroom. “I’d really appreciate it if you’d find somewhere else to rest for a little while,” he murmured as he rubbed a hand over his stomach again. He felt the pup move, shifting and sighed in relief when the pressure on his bladder lessened. “Thank you, little one.”

As he walked out of the bedroom, he called out for Sam again. “Sam, where are you?” It wasn’t like the cabin they were now calling home was huge. It consisted of the bedroom, with an attached bathroom he just walked out of, along with a living room, dining area, and kitchen which were all open to each other, and a loft space above the living room. He could see into all of those rooms; which were empty. The only rooms he couldn’t see into were the small bathroom with a laundry area off the kitchen and the small office situated off of the living room. He checked those rooms despite having the feeling that they were empty. Walking over to the front door of the cabin, he pulled it open, peering outside. His face scrunched up in confusion when he discovered the Impala parked out in front where Sam had left it after their last supply run. 

Where the hell was his mate, he wondered as he closed the door and made his way to the set of French doors that led out to the backyard. He looked out of them to see that the yard was also empty. He sighed heavily as he turned to walk back to the couch, needing to sit and catch his breath. He felt anxious, which caused his breathing to quicken, and having their pup taking up so much space in his body made the little things like that difficult. He waddled over to the couch, ready to plop down when he realized if he did that, he’d never get back up without Sam’s help. Since making the cabin their home, they have swapped out the normal-sized couch for one that accommodated Sam’s larger frame. They could actually lie side-by-side if they chose to and not be cramped. The bed had also been replaced with one that Sam could lie in and not have his feet hang off the foot of the bed. He appreciated the extra room both pieces of furniture provided now that he was so big with their pup. He forced himself to walk to the kitchen table, pull out one of the chairs and sit down. He wasn’t comfortable; the hard unyielding wood of the chair forcing him to sit straight, but he knew he could use that and the table to lever himself back up. He sat waiting for his breathing to even out while he figured out his next move in finding Sam. 

Their office; he had yet to go in there. Slowly, he pushed himself up, holding onto the table and chair until he felt steady enough to move. Turning, he made his way through the living room and into the office. From the doorway, he surveyed the small room, taking in the bookshelves that lined one wall, filled with their lore books. Up against another wall was a table that contained Sam’s spell work components. He raised an eyebrow at that, still trying to understand his mate’s fascination with spells, charms, and potions. He knew Sam’s dabblings and the charms he created helped other hunters, he just hated anything having to do with witches and witchcraft. His eyes settled on the desk before he walked over to it. 

Seeing Sam’s laptop lying on top of the desk, he opened it, causing it to start running, bringing up the sign-on screen. Thankfully, he knew Sam’s password and typed it in. At first, everything looked normal until he noticed a chat screen that Sam had minimized. Clicking on it, he started to read it. As he did, he reached out for the chair, steadying it as he sank down into it. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open as he read the messages between his mate and someone by the name of Cassidy, going back several days. 

First day:

_ Cassidy - How’ve you been? _

_ Sam - Great, it’s good to hear from you. _

_ Cassidy - I’ve missed you and it’s been too long. _

_ Sam - It really has been and you’ve been missed. _

Dean sucked in a breath as he read their messages. He scrolled down, trying to remember if Sam had ever mentioned Cassidy to him. Try as he might, he couldn’t. That either meant that whoever Cassidy was, she was inconsequential to him or mattered a great deal and Sam felt the need to hide this from him. And It seemed that they missed each other.

Day three:

_ Cassidy - So, I was hoping we could get together? _

_ Sam - Sounds interesting. _

_ Cassidy - Are you up for seeing me? _

_ Sam - What do you have in mind? _

Dean read and reread their messages trying to figure out why they needed to meet and why Sam hadn’t mentioned Cassidy or that he was mated?

Day five:

_ Cassidy - Things are in motion. _

_ Sam - Great, can’t wait to see you. _

_ Cassidy - Soon. _

Dean felt his stomach bottom out at reading that message. Things were in motion? What things? And Sam couldn’t wait to see Cassidy? Why? He placed his hand on his swollen stomach when he felt the movement of their pup. There had to be a reason as to what was going on, he just couldn’t see it. Now that Sam had claimed him, gotten him pregnant, had Sam decided he no longer wanted him and their pup? No, he could see how much Sam wanted the pup he was carrying. Maybe. . . maybe it was him Sam no longer wanted? Maybe Sam wanted to start a new life with Cassidy and their pup? Dean rubbed a hand over his stomach and felt his pup move. “Don’t worry, there’s no way I’m letting anyone take you from me,” he murmured. 

Day seven:

_Cassidy_ _\- Everything_ _is_ _all_ _set._

_ Sam - Great, where? _

_ Cassidy - It’s a little out of the way place. How about I pick you up at one pm? It’ll be easier that way. _

_ Sam - Sounds good. I’ll meet you at Blackwood’s. See you in an hour. _

Blackwood’s was the gas station that was nearly two miles from their cabin. Sam could easily walk or even run that distance in no time. So, Cassidy was familiar with the area; that didn’t sit well with him. That explained why the Impala was still parked outside and why Sam was gone. He looked at the clock, seeing it was a little after two. Now, all he had to do was find where Sam was meeting with Cassidy and why. Just what was going on between Sam and Cassidy? He needed answers, he wanted answers, and he deserved answers. There was one thing Sam had taught him that he still remembered; how to track someone’s phone. He pulled up the application on Sam’s laptop and started it, hoping Sam actually had his phone with him. Within a few minutes, he got a hit. Slamming the laptop shut, he made his way to the front door where he found the keys to the Impala. He knew he shouldn’t be driving, not as close to giving birth as he was, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. 

He situated himself behind the wheel and made the necessary adjustments to the steering wheel and seat so he was as comfortable as he could be for the drive. The bar he had tracked Sam’s phone to, was nearly twenty minutes away and one that he wasn’t familiar with. But then again, they had moved to the cabin after he had started showing with their pup and he had stopped drinking the moment he realized he was pregnant, so he had no idea where any of the bars were in the area, but apparently, Sam and Cassidy did. 

Starting the car, he took a moment to listen to the purr of the engine before pulling out of the driveway and starting the drive to the Tuckahoe Tavern. Not even the classic rock music streaming from the speakers soothed his anger or did anything to calm the thoughts of Sam leaving him and taking their pup with him when he left. As he came upon the tavern, he opted to drive past it before making his way back to park a few spaces away from the front door. He sat in the idling car trying to get himself under control before he killed the engine and pulled himself from the car. He leaned against the closed door of the Impala, surveying the parking lot and building before making his way inside. 

Dean walked into the tavern, taking a moment to let his eyes adjust, only to find some woman touching Sam, his alpha.  _ Cassidy.  _ That was all he could think of as he looked the brunette over. Since she was sitting on a stool, he couldn’t tell how tall she was, but sitting next to Sam, she was definitely shorter than him. She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder and then leaned into Sam, resting her hand on his arm. She said something that had them both laughing and then she ran her hand up and down Sam’s arm. 

He growled low in his throat at the sight, attempting to issue a warning to the one he saw as a threat to his mating with Sam. Neither Sam nor the one touching Sam even noticed him standing there and clearly hadn’t heard his growled threat. He felt his anger rising and it was all he could do to keep himself calm. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself under control before he did something stupid; like walk over, grab the bitch by her hair and slam her, face first, into the table. Then he’d see how appealing she was to his mate with a bloody and broken nose. He balled his hands up into fists and took a step forward, ready to barge over to Sam’s table and break up his little lovefest. His breathing had quickened and he could feel himself shaking. He knew his normally green eyes were most likely glowing yellow in color as his mood changed from forlorn to anger. He might be an omega, but he still had a right to feel what he was feeling and right now he was feeling angry and unappreciated and betrayed. Before he could take another step, he was stopped by a male voice speaking to him. He turned toward the voice to find a young alpha standing next to him. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” the alpha asked as he gave Dean a smile.

Dean looked down at his very swollen stomach and then back up at the alpha with a raised eyebrow. “Alcohol is kind of off-limits for me right now.”

The alpha leaned in closer to Dean. “That wasn't a no.”

“I'm mated and clearly carrying my alpha’s pup,” Dean reasoned.

“Still not hearing you say no,” the alpha commented as he reached out and placed a hand on Dean's arm. “How about I get you a drink and we just talk? You seem like you're upset over something, or someone.”

Dean didn’t bother to stop the alpha who had placed a hand on his arm and was now rubbing his hand up and down his bicep. Two could play this game, he thought to himself. “I don't even know your name,” Dean countered back.

“It's Ryan,” the alpha stated as he dropped his hand and took a step back. “I have a table in the back, where it's quieter. Care to join me?” he questioned as he jerked his head in the direction of his table.

“Dean, my name’s Dean,” Dean offered as he looked past the alpha to his table. “Sure, why not?”

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” 

“You too,” Dean said as he allowed the younger alpha to lead him to his table. He gratefully accepted the offered chair Ryan had pulled out for him and sat down, situating himself so he could see what was going on at Sam’s table.

“So, since alcohol is off-limits, what can I get you? Water, soda?” Ryan asked.

Dean licked his lips as he looked at the bar. “Pineapple juice, if they have it. If not, Ginger ale.”

Ryan gave Dean a smile. “I’ll see what magic I can work on your behalf,” he said before he walked over to the bar to place their drink order. 

Dean nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of Sam and his replacement. He felt his eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. He dug his blunt nails into the palms of his hands in order to stop himself from shedding those tears. He tried to reason with himself; there was a logical reason as to why his mate was here, in a bar, allowing another to touch him. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming as he watched Cassidy lean in and kiss Sam. His view was obstructed when Ryan stepped in front of him and placed his drink down. He forced himself to look up and offered him a smile. “Thanks,” he said as he accepted the drink and took a sip, letting the tartness of the pineapple juice hit his tongue.

“So, what brings you out here in your condition?” Ryan asked as he took a sip of his beer. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean replied sadly as he looked away from Sam’s table and Ryan. 

*****

Sam turned to Cassidy. “So, how much longer until we make the buy?” He ran his fingers along the rim of his beer, feeling anxious as he longed to get back to Dean. He knew he would have to explain his disappearance to Dean once he made his way back home. He just hoped the nap Dean had been taking when he left was a long one. 

Cassidy looked at Sam and smiled. “Should only be a few minutes longer.” She watched as Sam nodded his head and then took a sip from his beer. “Thanks for doing this. I know you’d rather be home with your mate. The seller will only make a deal with a couple. He doesn’t care if it’s a mated couple as long as it’s an alpha and beta couple. I just couldn’t use Ryan even though he’s an alpha. He’s my brother and there’s no way we could pull it off. The pheromones would give us away. Plus, neither one of us is mated or even seeing anyone. At least with you being mated, we have a chance of this not going to hell.”

“I’m happy to help you out. I needed to stretch my legs. Once Dean gets ready to give birth, I won’t be leaving his side for a while,” Sam said with a fond smile. 

“So, Dean?” Cassidy questioned and then rubbed his arm again.

“Love of my life,” Sam said with a fond smile. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Cassidy replied. She looked out over the bar to the table her brother had claimed to see him offering a drink to someone sitting at his table. She couldn’t see who it was, and she scrunched her face up in confusion. Ryan usually kept things professional when they were meeting a client and she was having a difficult time understanding why he was entertaining someone now when he should be keeping an eye on her and Sam in case he was needed as their back up. They were there to buy charms made using demon blood and get them off the streets before they could be used to harm hunters like themselves or unsuspecting civilians. Sam’s working knowledge of the supernatural and charm work, as well as demon blood, had made him the logical choice to have as her “partner” on this mission. Hearing Sam’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“So, what about you, any potential mates?” Sam questioned and then took another sip from his beer.

Cassidy shook her head. “No, I haven’t met the right girl yet,” she admitted. “But, it looks like Ryan might have found someone to spend the night with,” she said with a wink.

Sam was about to inquire about Ryan when an alpha approached their table. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand; getting the charms, destroying them and making sure the seller never peddled shit like that again. He had researched this particular seller of the supernatural and he had never dealt with anything like this before. Sure, he had peddled harmless love charms, fertility statues, and other useless occult paraphernalia, so this was a little disconcerting that not only had he come into possession of these charms, but he was being very specific with who he sold them to.

“Are you the couple I’m supposed to be meeting?” the alpha inquired as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Cassidy rubbed herself against Sam and then smiled sweetly at the other alpha. “We are, aren’t we, honey?” she asked as she leaned in and kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Yeah, we are. I’m Bobby and this is Allison. And you are?” Sam asked as he narrowed his eyes, taking in the rail-thin alpha. He knew what the alpha’s name was; he just wanted to see if he would tell them the truth.

“Liam,” the alpha offered with a tight smile.

Seeing that Liam’s hands were empty, Sam sat up straight. “So, I don’t see what we’re here to purchase. Is this some kind of trick?” he asked as he slid from his stool and stood to his full height, knowing his height and bulk could come across as intimidating at times, this being one of those times, he hoped. 

Liam shook his head. “No, I just didn’t know if you wanted me to bring them in. I can go get them,” he offered.

“Why don’t we go with you?” Cassidy commented as she stood from her stool. “That way, we don’t waste any more time.”

“Yeah, okay,” Liam agreed and started to lead them to the back of the tavern. “I know the owner and he lets me use the back door,” he explained. 

A few minutes later Sam and Cassidy stood outside, staring into the alpha’s trunk at the charms they were there to buy. “Um, these aren’t the ones you advertised,” Cassidy stated. “These are knock-offs.”

Taking a step toward the alpha, Sam cornered him against his car. “Where are the charms you offered on your site? The ones made using demon blood?” he growled.

“What? What are you talking about? That was only a stupid picture. I would never deal in something like that. The stuff I sell is harmless, ask anyone.”

“Then why this ruse?” Sam demanded.

“To make it seem authentic!” Liam admitted as he squirmed out of Sam’s grasp. “If you want shit like that, then I’m not your guy,” he said as he slammed his trunk shut, got into his car and drove off in a hurry. 

Cassidy threw her head back and laughed. “Well that was a bust, I’m happy to say. Come on, I owe you a beer and then I’ll take you back,” she said as she led them back inside. She watched as Sam walked back to their table before ordering two more beers. She looked over at the dance floor and smirked when she saw Ryan slow dancing with a pregnant omega. She shook her head, thinking to herself that her brother always did like to tempt fate as she walked over to Sam. “Here you go,” she said as she offered Sam his beer.

“Thanks . . .” Sam started to say and then stopped. 

“Sam?” Cassidy questioned as she looked up to see what had caught Sam’s attention. 

Figuring Cassidy and Sam had everything under control, Ryan focused his attention on the pregnant omega sitting at his table. He could feel the anger and unhappiness rolling off of Dean in waves. At least he could offer to take the omega’s mind off of his problems, if only for a little while. “Do you want to talk?”

Dean’s eyes ticked up to Sam’s table, only to find it empty. He felt defeated and shook his head no in answer to the alpha’s question. Sam and Cassidy were gone. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.

“Well, if you don’t want to talk, how about a dance?” Ryan stood and offered his hand to Dean. He watched as Dean nodded his head yes and accepted his help in standing up.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Dean noticed that Sam and Cassidy had returned. Had they snuck off for a quickie, he wondered and felt his breath catch in his throat. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He didn’t want to witness any other interactions between Sam and his replacement. He felt Ryan’s hands on him; one on his hip and one under his chin, gently raising his eyes up.

“Let go of your sadness, even if it’s only for one dance,” Ryan commented before dropping his hand to Dean’s other hip. 

Since Dean had allowed the alpha to lead him over to the dance floor, he wasn’t that far from Sam and the bitch he was with. He scented the air and caught her smell - beta. So, Sam now wanted a beta instead of his own mated omega? The one who was pregnant with their first pup? Then he could have her. He’d make sure Sam knew that he was welcome to have his new bitch that was sniffing around him. Then, he would also make sure Sam watched as he had a good time with the alpha he was with before he packed up his things and left. He didn’t care about their bond, because it was obvious that Sam no longer cared about it. He would do whatever it took to break their mating, even if that meant putting as much distance between them as he could. And he’d make damn sure that Sam never saw their pup. He didn’t care how much that hurt Sam, because Sam had hurt him and he was going to make Sam pay for doing that. 

“So much for being honest with each other. He couldn’t even tell me he had found some beta bitch in heat. I should have known he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He couldn’t even be honest when he claimed me. He manipulated me . . .” Dean clamped his mouth closed, cutting off his own rant. This alpha didn’t need to hear about his relationship problems and he didn’t need to relive them, not now. There would be plenty of time for that later when he was alone and wallowing in self-pity. 

Sam lifted his eyes up from his beer to look around as he was hit with a familiar scent. His eyes narrowed in on the dance floor and focused on one person in particular - Dean. What the hell was he doing there and why was he dancing with another alpha? Why was he allowing another alpha to touch him? Why was he allowing anyone to touch him? He growled low in his throat at the sight before him. 

“Sam?” Cassidy questioned when she noticed the change in him from being relaxed to on edge. “I'll be right back,” Cassidy said, sensing it was time to leave as she got up to pay their tab. 

“Yeah, okay,” Sam mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the dance floor. As soon as Cassidy had stepped away, Sam jumped off his stool and stalked over to Dean, barely registering that the alpha he was with was Ryan. He grabbed Dean’s arm, pulling him away from his dance partner. “Dean, what are you even doing here? How did you get here?” Sam questioned.

“Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me!” Dean screamed at Sam. He watched as Sam pulled his hand away and he felt his heartbreak. Sam wasn't even going to fight for him? Movement from behind Sam caught his eye and he watched as Sam focused his attention on it - the beta. He scowled at her and then gave a low growl; issuing her a warning to back off.

“Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?” Sam finally managed to ask. 

“What's wrong with me? Apparently, my mate prefers someone else! Well, if you want that beta bitch, then you can have her!” Dean screamed.

“Sam, is everything alright?” Cassidy asked as she came to stand next to Sam, hoping to diffuse the situation before it escalated into a fight. Placing her hand on his arm to get his attention as she looked up at him. “What's going on?” she asked as she looked between Sam, Ryan and the pregnant omega staring her down. She turned back to the omega and gave him a smile before looking up at Sam. “Everything's taken care of, we can get out of here and go home when you're ready.”

“Give me a minute, Cassidy. I need to talk to Dean.”

“Oh, you're Dean,” Cassidy said in a surprised voice.

“Dean? As in his mate, Dean?” Ryan questioned as he stepped away from Dean and came to stand by his sister. He wasn’t stupid enough to get between an alpha and his mate unless the alpha was hurting his mate. Neither he nor Cassidy would allow that to happen, especially when that mate was heavily pregnant.

“Dean, let me explain . . .” Sam started to say before Dean cut him off.

“Don't bother, Sam. I wouldn't want to keep you from anything. Clearly, you need to go and so do I,” Dean said before he turned and fled from the bar. He was determined not to let Sam see him cry. He wasn't going to let anyone see him cry ever again. He didn't know where Sam's new home was, but he needed to make it back to the cabin, and grab his stuff before Sam got there. He wanted to be long gone before that happened. 

Sam looked at Cassidy and then Ryan in confusion. “I gotta go . . .”

“Yeah, you gotta go make things right with your mate,” Cassidy supplied for him before Sam took off after Dean.

“Wait!” Sam yelled as he followed Dean outside, reaching out to place a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He stopped when Dean stopped and stared at the Impala parked only a few spots away from the door. “You drove here?” Sam asked in disbelief. “Why?” He felt his gut clenching with fear for Dean’s safety, knowing there had been an extremely important reason why he did all the driving now - Dean wasn’t able to sit comfortably behind the wheel now that he was carrying their pup. He forced himself to not chastise Dean for his decision, understanding that there had to be a really good reason for him to do what he had done. 

Dean roughly shrugged off Sam’s hand and then turned around to look at Sam. “Yes, I drove here! Why? You have to ask?”

“Yes,” Sam responded quietly, doing his best to stay calm so Dean would calm down. Clearly, Dean was distraught over something, he just didn’t know what and he knew he had to find out what was upsetting him. “Dean, please, talk to me. Tell me what’s got you so upset.”

“I woke up and you were gone. I found your secret messages. I tracked your phone and followed you here,” Dean saw the confused look on Sam’s face. “Oh, now you’re gonna act like you don’t know? I found the messages between you and my replacement! You were happy to hear from her. You couldn’t wait to hook up! You should have hidden them better, or deleted them!” Dean took a few steps away from Sam. “You don’t want me anymore, fine! But if you think you’re gonna take my pup from me so you can raise it with your new bitch, you’re out of your fucking mind!” 

Sam closed the distance between them, grabbing Dean and bringing him into a crushing hug before kissing him breathless. He continued to hold Dean against himself once their kiss ended until Dean began to struggle with him, trying to break free from his hold. “Dean, please,” he said softly. He could still feel Dean’s anger mixed with his hurt and despair rolling off of him, and it scared him. 

Dean struggled in Sam’s arms, trying to get away until Sam kissed him, taking his breath away. As soon as their kiss broke, he started to struggle again. “You lied to me! You don’t want me anymore. You want some beta! I saw you with her. You let her touch you. You let her kiss you!” Dean yelled as he lost his resolve not to let Sam see his tears. 

“Stop,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, issuing him a command and felt him still in his arms. “Let me explain. Just listen,” he said as he wiped away Dean’s tears. He kissed along Dean’s jaw and then over his claiming mark. Placing a hand on Dean’s swollen stomach, he said, “I would never take this pup from you, and I would never leave you. Not for Cassidy, not for anyone. This was all a misunderstanding and it was caused by my mistake in not telling you what was happening. I was meeting with Cassidy and her brother Ryan to get some charms made with demon blood off the streets. Cassidy and I had to act like we were a couple; that was the only way the guy would sell to us. What you saw was an act, nothing more. I promise you that.”

“How do you know her? How do you know them?” Dean demanded. 

“They contacted me for help with a case a few months back before I claimed you. It was during one of those times you were off alone. I helped them and we remained friends. Then Cassidy reached out to me again for the help. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to upset you, not with you being so close to giving birth. I’m so sorry, I should have told you.” Sam cupped Dean’s face with his hands before kissing him again. “I love you. I only want you,” he murmured against Dean’s lips.

A cough caught their attention before Dean could respond. They broke apart to find Ryan and Cassidy standing behind them. 

Cassidy took a few steps toward them and then stopped when she heard the low growl of a warning coming from Dean. “I'm sorry if I caused you any undue stress. I’m not after your mate. Sam was just helping me and my brother out on what ended up being a hoax. We had to act like we were together in order to get the seller to trust us. That’s all.” Cassidy saw the disbelief clearly etched on Dean’s face and cleared her throat. “Sam’s a great guy, but he’s a guy and I’m not interested in guys. So, I’m really no threat to you or your mating. Honestly,” she assured Dean. 

Ryan stepped forward, directing his attention to Sam. “Sam, if I had known this was your mate, I never would have touched him. You gotta know, I only wanted to see him smile. He was so sad when he walked in. I just wanted to make him smile, to help him forget about the pain he was feeling, at least for a little while,” Ryan explained. “I hope we’re good, you and I,” he said as he waved a hand between himself and Sam. 

Sam nodded his head in understanding. “Yeah, thanks for that. For trying to alleviate Dean’s pain. Don’t worry, we’re good,” Sam assured the other alpha. As angry as he had been at seeing someone touching his mate, he had been the cause of the entire situation getting out of hand. 

“Okay, well, we’re going to go so you two can talk, work things out,” Cassidy commented as Ryan started to pull her away and led her to their car. 

Silently Dean watched as the two got into their car and drove off before turning his attention to his mate. He was still upset over everything that had happened and had yet to calm down. He backed away from Sam to rest against the Impala and cautiously watched Sam’s movements. He rested his hands protectively over his swollen stomach, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. “So what now?”

“Now? We go home. I meant what I said.” Sam reached out and gently ran the back of his fingers over Dean’s cheek. “There will never be anyone else for me. You’re my mate. You’re the love of my life, always have been and always will be.” Feeling insecure, Sam dropped his hand to his side and looked away from Dean. “Unless . . . unless you don’t feel the same way. If you want,” he stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. I won’t fight you, or ever take our pup from you. Just let me . . . just let me be involved somehow with our pup.” 

Hearing Sam’s words had Dean reaching out to pull Sam to him. He reached up with both hands and tangled them in Sam’s hair, pulling him down into a needy kiss. When they broke apart and Dean had caught his breath he looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes, seeing the love they held for him. “I want you with me, with us. I love you. You’ve always been the only one for me, even before you claimed me. I was just scared that you were leaving me, that you wanted someone else and that you wanted to break our mating and take our pup.” Dean bit his bottom lip as he waited for Sam’s response, and felt his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Never gonna happen,” Sam growled out as he pulled Dean into another heated kiss. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, demanding access to his mouth and his tongue snaked in to tangle with Dean’s when Dean parted his lips. He kissed along Dean’s jawline until he rested his lips over his claiming bite and he ran his tongue over it before kissing the area. He heard Dean’s breathy moan, which went right to his cock, making it twitch in response. 

“Sam,” Dean breathed out as they broke their kiss. He whined low in his throat when Sam pulled away from him.

“Can't wait until we get back,” Sam growled as he pulled the passenger side door open and helped Dean get comfortable before he closed the door, rounded the front of the car and took his place behind the wheel. He made the necessary adjustments to the seat and steering wheel before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. He made the twenty-minute drive back to their cabin in half the time, pulling into their driveway and slamming the car into park, nearly forgetting to turn it off before he was scrambling to get Dean and himself out and into the privacy of their home. “Nearly stopped on the side of the road. The only thing stopping me was knowing you wouldn’t be comfortable being knotted up against the Impala.”

Dean let out a needy moan at hearing Sam’s words. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, not bothering to suppress the shiver that ran through his body as he started to produce slick. “Need you, Sam,” Dean moaned out. “Alpha, please.” 

“God, yes,” Sam growled as he reached out for Dean, he spun him around and bent him over the arm of the couch. Resting his hands on Dean’s hips, he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Dean’s pants and pulled them down to expose the globes of his ass. He pushed Dean’s shirt up and kissed along his spine as he pulled Dean’s shirt off, letting it fall onto the back of the couch, before helping him to get the rest of his clothing off. “So fucking beautiful,” he breathed out as he shed his own clothes, letting them fall into a pile on the floor with Dean’s.

“Sam, please . . . “ Dean managed to get out and then his breath hitched in his throat when he felt Sam’s fingers trailing down his spine before delving between his ass cheeks. He moaned when he felt Sam’s fingers circling around his sensitive rim, being coated in his slick before Sam pushed one into him. He rocked himself on the finger, trying to get Sam to give him more. “So good,” he called out when Sam pushed another finger into him, scissoring them and stretching him open. 

“Look at you, taking my fingers,” Sam growled as he pushed a third finger in next to the other two. He ran his other hand along Dean’s spine as Dean rocked back on his fingers. “Can’t wait to be in you, fill you up with my cock and then knot you.” When he was sure Dean would be able to take his cock, he pulled his fingers free from Dean’s body. 

“Sam,” Dean called out at feeling the loss of Sam’s fingers. He felt Sam lifting him up from the position he was in and then he was pulled along until they were standing in front of the couch. Before his lust-filled mind could comprehend what was going on, he felt Sam pulling him, manhandling him until he was straddling Sam who was now sitting on the couch. He placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders and bit down on his bottom lip when he felt Sam place one hand on his hip. He groaned when he felt Sam reach between his splayed legs to line his cock up with his slicked rim. 

“So wet for me, aren’t you?” Sam growled in appreciation as he ran his fingers through the slick leaking from Dean’s body, using it to coat his throbbing cock, before lining himself up with Dean’s hole. He sank back against the back of the couch, happy that the extra-wide couch could accommodate them both at the moment. While he couldn’t wait to have Dean riding him, he wanted his pregnant mate to be comfortable.

“For you, Sam, only for you,” Dean promised as he slowly began to sink down onto Sam’s hard cock, letting gravity do its work until he was seated in Sam’s lap. He keened at the feeling of being impaled by Sam as he adjusted to taking all of Sam’s cock. 

Sam reached up, snaked a hand around the back of Dean’s neck, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He swallowed Dean’s moans as he gave an experimental roll of his hips to see if Dean was ready for him to move. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and buried his face in Sam’s neck as Sam bucked up into him. He felt Sam place his hands on his hips, lifting him up and then pulled him back down onto his cock. “Sam,” he moaned as Sam began to quicken the pace; doing the work for both of them. 

“You feel so good,” Sam moaned as he lifted Dean up, only to slam him back down. His eyes rolled as he felt Dean’s tight channel fluttering around his cock. No matter how many times he had taken Dean, it still felt so good to be inside his tight channel. He bucked up as he felt his knot beginning to swell, knowing it would only take another thrust of his hips to force it past Dean’s rim. As he gave a hard thrust into Dean, he pulled him into a kiss, swallowing his groan as his knot lodged snuggly into Dean, tying them together. 

“Alpha, so close,” Dean called out as Sam rutted into him, hitting his prostate. “Sam . . . need you.”

Sam raised his left hand to the back of Dean’s head, running his fingers through his cropped hair as he brought his right hand down between their bodies. Wrapping his fingers around Dean’s hard cock, he began to fist him in time to his thrusts. “Gonna come for me?” he husked out as he kissed over his claiming bite.

That was the stimulation Dean had needed. He threw his head back and screamed Sam’s name as he came, spilling over Sam’s hand and their chests. 

As Dean came, Sam could feel his orgasm building. Feeling Dean tighten around his cock, he couldn’t hold off any longer and he came, emptying himself deep into Dean’s channel. Lazily he rolled his hips, working them both through their postorgasmic high. He reached out, grabbing Dean’s shirt to use in order to clean them as best he could before tossing it to the floor. He enveloped Dean in his arms, catching him as Dean pitched forward, too spent to keep himself upright. 

Dean closed his eyes and melted into Sam’s arms, letting Sam support him. He rested his head against Sam’s shoulder, kissing along his pulse point. He was pliant in Sam’s hold as he felt Sam moving them.

Sam maneuvered them so he was lying on his side with Dean securely between his body and the back of the couch. He wrapped his arms around Dean and tangled their legs together, trying to make his pregnant mate as comfortable as possible while they were tied together. He felt Dean shiver in his arms and he reached out, fumbling for the blanket they kept on the back of the couch. Managing to snag it without causing Dean any discomfort, he spread it out over them, making sure Dean was covered. “Better?” he asked as he planted a kiss just below Dean’s earlobe. 

Dean hummed in contentment at being cocooned in his mate’s arms, enjoying the feeling of Sam being pressed up against him. “Yes,” he whispered, as the heat Sam was giving off combined with the warmth of the blanket and the steady, soothing sound of Sam’s heartbeat began to lull him to sleep. “Love you,” he managed to get out before he drifted off to sleep.

Sam gave a soft chuckle as he looked at Dean to see that he was asleep. He nosed along Dean’s cheek, breathing in his sweet scent and sighed in contentment. “Love you, too,” he whispered as he closed his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he followed Dean into blissful slumber himself. 


End file.
